Uиidøs ρøя uи вεвε
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: UA. Él buscando detener un delito, ella sin abandonar su investigación... Decidieron trabajar juntos y obtuvieron un bebé... Las cosas se complican con la perdida de memoria de él, ¿como iban a salir de eso?... Va por un mundo con mas ShikaIno!
1. Uиidøs εи uиα мisiøи

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Universo que ninguna en especial, solo pedir perdon si hay OoC.

Gracias por leer lo que yo tengo por contar.

**Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

**

**U****иid****øs ****ρ****ø****я**** u****и****в****ε****в****ε****.**

**U****и****idøs ****ε****и**** u****и****α****м****isiø****и****.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Ser la editora de uno de los programas más influyentes de la cadena televisora para la que trabajaba no era trabajo sencillo. Era pasar horas y horas trabajando en la creación, edición y presentación del programa, para que todo quedara tan perfecto como le gustaba y de esa manera continuar teniendo la posición que había alcanzado.

El mundo de la televisión era una rama muy competitiva y no podías dormirte ni por un segundo, porque en menos tiempo del esperado, ya habías perdido las mejores ideas, los mejores actores, los mejores lugares, o peor... el trabajo. Su amiga Sakura encontraría ese trabajo sumamente estresante.

Pero a ella, Ino Yamanaka le gustaba su trabajo.

Por más estresante que fuera.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a su secretaria Hisana, que llevaba un clásico traje negro que entallaba todo su cuerpo, mostrando las suaves curvas, aún en desarrollo que tenía la mujer. Su cabello era negro como el ala de un cuervo y sus ojos verdes, eran de un color semejante al musgo cuando se encontraba húmedo. Eran sencillamente una chica muy atractiva y con mucho futuro pese a su juventud.

—Señorita Yamanaka, afuera se encuentra Shikamaru Nara. Dice que tiene que hablar con usted.

Ino frunció el ceño, mientras se preguntaba quién demonios era ese señor. No lo conocía.

—¿Tiene cita? —preguntó la rubia mientras miraba la hora en su reloj, estaba sumamente ocupada y no tenía tiempo para atender a alguien que se presentara de improvisto.

—No, pero dice que es muy importante.

—Hisana, dile que en estos momentos me es imposible atenderlo. Tengo que entregar este informe mañana a primera hora y ya voy retrasada. Por favor, dale una cita en cuento sea posible. Que regrese después.

Hisana asintió, para después salir del despacho de la rubia. Ino se concentró de nuevo en los papeles que tenía frente a ella en el escritorio. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió de nuevo, mostrando ahora la figura alta y delgada de un hombre.

—Señor, no puede pasar —escuchó como decía Hisana.

Se levantó de su silla dispuesta encarar al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. Era un hombre de cabello largo atado en una coleta de manera despreocupada, sus ojos castaños se veían cálidos y mostraba una sonrisa socarrona. Su cuerpo era magnifico... alto, delgado, imponente. Se apostaba que sin un gramo de grasa.

—Disculpe esta... molesta interrupción, pero creo que Hisana no explico con exactitud que es urgente que la viera —exclamó el hombre con una embriagante voz profunda.

—Y creo que Hisana no le explico a usted con exactitud que yo estoy muy ocupada como para atenderlo en estos momentos.

—Tutututu —exclamó Shikamaru mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio de la rubia, que lo miraba enfurecida ante el atrevimiento de Shikamaru —. Estás siendo descortés, Ino. Te aseguro que te conviene escucharme.

—¿Qué podría interesarme a mí de usted, señor Nara? —preguntó Ino, con la mirada fija en el hombre frente a ella.

Shikamaru se movió ligeramente en la silla, mirándola. Era preciosa. De manera general era rubia, de ojos azules y con buen cuerpo. Pero estaba seguro de que había algo más, ella era algo más que una simple observación general. Sus ojos brillaban con inteligencia, y su boca era pecaminosamente besable. Labios sensuales con una ligera capa de brillo que los hacia aún más deseables.

—¿Tal vez, Sasori Akasuna No?

Ino lo miro con sorpresa, guardando silencio por unos momentos

—Hisana, puedes salir. Platicaré con el señor Nara.

Hisana sorprendida por la reacción de Ino, asintió para salir de la oficina por segunda ocasión, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí. Ino, regreso su mirada hacia Shikamaru que la seguía observando fijamente, para después tomar asiento ella, mientras preguntaba:

—¿Sasori Akasuna No? ¿El abogado?

—No te hagas la tonta que no te queda. Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir. ¿Nos referimos a Sasori Akasuna No como un abogado? Creo yo más bien como un mediador —Shikamaru suspiro —. Ya sabes, hay gente que está dispuesta a poner en contacto a unas personas con otras, con un negocio de por medio . ¿O debería decir, los que tienen el dinero suficiente para una transacción? ¿De personas como si fueran mercancía?

La voz de Shikamaru se volvió seria y fría al momento, desconcertando a Ino.

—He investigado ese caso, de hecho, espero poder sacar un programa en emisión dentro de unos meses en la televisora. Tengo entrevistas, información.

—Lo sé. Fue así como di contigo. Entrevistas con parejas que recurrieron a Sasori para realizar adopciones y así evitar los asuntos legales...

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Simplemente que dejes de intervenir. Es mi investigación y gracias a ti, las parejas comienzan a hacer demasiadas preguntas, se ponen nerviosos, no hablan.

—¿Quién eres para exigirme algo así? ¿Un policía acaso? —pregunto viéndolo con desconfianza.

—Exacto. Más o menos, soy algo así como un detective retirado que trabaja ocasionalmente para la policía. Tengo más de un año trabajando en el caso de Sasori, y tu intromisión en mi terreno me está poniendo las cosas difíciles. Apártate de mi trabajo —explico con voz pausada, como si estuviera aburrido.

La rubia lo miro ofendida.

—Si solo eres detective en tus ratos libres, ¿A qué más te dedicas? —exigió saber Ino.

—Soy escritor.

—Nunca he escuchado tu nombre.

—Escribo principalmente novelas policiacas. Si no te gustan, es entendible que no hayas leído mis libros. Voto por una carrera sin demasiada fama y sin publicidad innecesaria. Afortunadamente, mis libros se han vendido bien hasta el momento —Shikamaru guardo silencio unos momentos, para después continuar —. Vamos Ino, solo apártate de mi investigación.

—No tienes contigo ninguna orden judicial que me obligue a abandonar el caso, por lo que no voy a dejar el trabajo sobre las adopciones. Seguiré adelante con él a pesar de que tú estés investigando.

Shikamaru suspiro con impaciencia.

—Soy tan pacifico, que estoy dispuesto a llegar a un tipo de acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece? Tú te encargas de las adopciones, mostrándole a todos los eruditos seguidores de tus programas, como hacerlo de manera legal. Yo me encargaré de Sasori.

Si algo tenía Ino, era el ser terca.

—En vista de que Sasori está cometiendo actos ilegales, es mi deber que mi programa se encargué también de ese tema.

—Ino, comprende. Si los dos seguimos los pasos de Sasori, comenzara a sospechar. Hemos entrevistado a las mismas parejas que fueron con Sasori. Saben tu nombre, el programa que estás realizando... no van a decir nada.

—No voy a dejar mi programa —sentencio la rubia con decisión.

—No me gusta que me pongan obstáculos en mi trabajo, Ino. Es problemático y tú estás a punto de convertirte en uno.

—No te estoy poniendo obstáculos. Sólo estoy defendiendo mi trabajo, Shikamaru.

Él la observo fijamente, suspirando con frustración de nuevo. Después lanzó una carpeta al escritorio, esperando a que Ino la leyera.

—Esa es parte de mi investigación sobre Sasori. Descubrirás con mayor profundidad que es importante ponerle un alto a ese hombre. He entrevistado a los padres adoptivos y a las madres que utilizaron los servicios de Sasori. A él no le importan ninguno de los involucrados siempre y cuando los padres adoptivos tengan el dinero suficiente cuando les entregue el bebé. ¡Está vendiendo niños!

Ino suspiro.

—Estoy de acuerdo con que debemos detener a ese hombre. Pero hasta ahorita no he encontrado a nadie que este dispuesto a hablar de frente sobre lo que sucede en realidad. Supongo que el hecho de que se hayan percatado de que los dos estamos tras la misma información, los asusta e impide que hablen.

—Lo mismo me pasa a mí. Las parejas me cuentan como fue que se dio la adopción del bebé, pero no dejan que utilice sus nombres como testigos.

—Están siendo cómplices del tráfico de niños —añadió indignada la rubia, mientras apretaba los puños.

—Los padres adoptivos tienen miedo a que si se abre una investigación, les quiten a los niños. Pagaron mucho dinero por sus bebés, directamente. Nada acredita a Sasori como traficante. Es una adopción privada.

—Yo he hablado con algunas mujeres que entregan a sus hijos en adopción. Tampoco están dispuestas a ser testigos.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

—Creo que la única posibilidad de descubrir el sucio trabajo de ese hombre es enfrentarlo —miró a Ino, tentando la situación —. Si trabajamos juntos, tal vez podamos crear un plan de acción. Yo atraparé a Sasori y tu obtendrás la información de primera mano que tanto deseas.

Eso parecía algo sensato.

—Creo que podríamos intentarlo.

—Tendríamos que representar algún papel, actuar en algunas situaciones. ¿Estás dispuesta a eso, Ino? —preguntó Shikamaru con la misma voz profunda y pausada. Un trabajo arriesgado, secreto.

¿Era su imaginación o le parecía una propuesta seductora y sugerente por parte de Shikamaru Nara?

Trago con dificultad.

—Sasori vende niños a quienes pueden comprarlos, Ino —continuó Shikamaru con la vista fija en ella. Su vista iba de los ojos azules de Ino a su boca —. El asunto me enferma. Se aprovecha de parejas desesperadas que han perdido la esperanza de ser padres por canales gubernamentales. También se aprovecha de las jóvenes desesperadas que están embarazadas y sin la posibilidad de poder mantener un hijo. Esas son las victimas de Sasori.

Ino lo miro sorprendida. Shikamaru había plasmado de manera impactante la verdad.

—¿Te importa mucho? El tráfico de niños te afecta tanto que...

—Me parece terrorífica la venta de seres humanos. Soy detective y estoy calado en los temas más escabrosos de la sociedad, pero la venta de personas, ya sean adultos o niños me parece inconcebible. Detesto a Sasori proclamándose como un abogado recto, cuando es parte de la peor escoria de este mundo.

—Yo pienso lo mismo.

—Podemos detener a Sasori, Ino. Podemos infiltrarnos en su circulo de adopciones, reunir las pruebas que nos faltan, y podremos testificar nosotros en su contra. Yo obtendré lo que busco que es a Sasori Akasuna No tras las rejas y tú un reportaje fenomenal.

—Esto ya va más allá de un programa de televisión, Shikamaru.

—Tienes razón —se limitó a responder Shikamaru, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Pero, ¿trabajar con Shikamaru Nara? El trabajo parecía estimulante, pero tenía la impresión de que iba a ser difícil y trabajar con él y su atractivo rostro, magnifico cuerpo y su mirada siempre sobre ella. Mirada que le cortaba el aliento.

—Sería bueno que nos reuniéramos con mi compañero, tiene que estar enterado de todo lo que hago conforme pase la investigación —comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, antes siquiera a que Ino le dijera algo, pero cuando llego a la puerta, se detuvo y regreso sobre sus pasos como si recordara algo —. Pero antes, creo que debemos dejar unas cuantas cosas claras.

Se detuvo justo a un lado de la silla dónde ella se encontraba, llenando su nariz con su embriagante y seductor aroma a colonia. Madera y cuero, salvaje y exótico. el aroma perfecto para un hombre como Shikamaru. Inmediatamente se levantó de la silla para poner cierta distancia entre ella y Shikamaru. Pero él se lo impidió, poniendo sus manos en los finos hombros de ella.

—Tienes que obedecerme en todo lo que te diga —hablo con firmeza —. Sé lo peligroso que pueden ser personas como Sasori. No toda la gente es como las bienintencionadas personas a las que estás acostumbrada a tratar.

—No soy tan tonta —exclamó ofendida de separarse de nuevo, pero una vez más le fue imposible.

—Relájate —y con suavidad comenzó a masajearle los músculos de los hombros, tocando con sus manos el suave cabello rubio de la mujer. Era suave al tacto y afrodisiaco al olfato. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

Ino se mantuvo quieta, sintiendo como Shikamaru movía sus manos por sus hombros. Debería de sentirse furiosa por el atrevimiento de ese hombre en tocarla, pero era todo lo contrario. Sentía como sus músculos traicioneros se relajaban ante las caricias de Shikamaru, que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sentía el calor de su cuerpo, y su respiración en la coronilla. Sus piernas le temblaban y su respiración se entrecortaba. ¿Había rosado con su boca su cabello? Quería dejarse llevar, apoyarse en su musculoso pecho, y besarlo profundamente. Nunca había sentido una excitación de tal magnitud.

¿Lo acababa de conocer y ya estaba dispuesta rendirse a sus pies por un beso?

Eso no podía estar pasándole.

Shikamaru estaba librando una lucha similar a la de ella, también estaba a punto de perder el control y eso no le gustaba. Primero lo había cautivado con sus ojos azules, después cometió el grave error de tocarla, de mantenerla a su lado. De llenar sus sentidos de ella.

Estaba cayendo ahora, que sentía como Ino se iba relajando en sus brazos, cediendo ante él. A su completa disposición. Sintió una profunda oleada de deseo que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Calor, presión, placer...

—¡Ino! —se escuchó la voz de Hisana atravesar la puerta —.Tienes una llamada.

Shikamaru inmediatamente se separó de la rubia con la respiración acelerada y un conocido dolor creciendo en su entrepierna. Ino tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes... se veía preciosa.

—Toma recado y di a quién sea que llame que le regresaré la llamada en cuanto me sea posible.

—De acuerdo —se escuchó como Hisana se alejaba de la puerta.

Había sido una acertada interrupción.

—Debemos marcharnos para ir a ver a Chouji —explicó Shikamaru sin mencionar nada de la situación pasada. De lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer, antes de que Hisana, acertadamente, los interrumpiera.

—No puedo marcharme de esa manera. Botar todo y seguirte en tu aventura, detective —se mofó Ino.

—Ino tenemos que darnos prisa en la investigación, además Chouji está libre en estos momentos.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella, la obligo a tomar su bolso y tomándola de la mano, la llevo consigo hacia la puerta saliendo del despacho.

La rubia solo pudo suspirar con frustración.

* * *

_Si lo se ¬¬. No deberia empezar un nuevo fic, teniendo otros sin terminar, pero ahhh... si no escribo, se me van las ideas, ii miren que ya he perdido que se me olvidan por no escribirlas, y creanme cuando les digo que se que eran buenas ideas las que olvide. O al menos siempre termino con esa sensación jajaja. Hablando de ideas, regreso con la mía como Shika de detective retirado y escritor de novelas policiacas, jejee...Es solo que me gusto la idea, y quedaba bien con la historia._

_Espero que les haya interesado la historia. Sin más me despido de ustedes deseandoles lo mejor. Saludos._

_¿Merece un review?_

**_Ilusión-chan._**


	2. Cяεαиdø uи ρlαи

**¿Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Creo que ninguna en especial.

Gracias por leer lo que yo tengo por contar.

**Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

**

**U****и****id****øs ****ρ****ø****я**** u****и****в****ε****в****ε****.**

**C****я****εα****и****d****ø u****и****ρ****l****α****и****.**

**Capítulo 2.**

Ino se encontraba en una pequeña oficina con Shikamaru a su lado, esperando a que Chouji, el conocido de Shikamaru llegara por fin. ¿Ese hombre tenía tiempo para ellos en ese momento? Y un cuerno, eso solo lo había dicho Shikamaru con la finalidad de sacarla de su despacho.

Solo esperaba que la reunión fuera corta. En realidad si tenía muchos pendientes en el trabajo.

Justo en ese momento, entro al despacho un hombre un tanto robusto, de cabello castaño y ojos pequeños. Iba comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas y saludo a Shikamaru con una agradable sonrisa. Luego, reparo en la presencia de Ino a lado de su perezoso amigo.

—¿Tu nueva novia? —preguntó Chouji.

—Ya quisieras. Te advertí de que después de lo de Temari no volvería a tener una novia.

—Fue culpa tuya, muchos te lo advertimos Shikamaru, y tú no prestaste atención; en todo caso, no es bueno generalizar. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor con esta chica te va mejor.

Shikamaru gruño, mientras Ino se interesaba en el tema. ¿Una ex-novia que no le había dejado una buena experiencia al hombre que se encontraba a su lado?

Dicen que la curiosidad es mala, pero tan tentadora.

—Ino trabaja para la Konoha Burles y se ha metido en el lio de Sasori Akasuna No. Después de una alegre charla, llegamos a la conclusión de que es mejor apoyarnos en encontrar la información que ambos deseamos.

—¡Ah, el asunto de Sasori! —suspiró Chouji mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio —. ¿Los testigos siguen sin querer testificar?

—Exacto. Pero tenemos que encontrar la forma de detener a Sasori. Chouji, ayúdanos a hacer un plan.

—Pero, Shikamaru, aquí la mente maestra en cuanto a estrategias o realizar planes eres tú. No necesitas mi ayuda—se quejó Chouji con una sonrisa, para sorpresa de Ino —. Mientras tú piensas, le preguntaré a tu reciente amiga Ino. ¿Tienes algún interés en especial por las adopciones? ¿Acaso eres susceptible al tema?

Shikamaru prestó atención a la posible respuesta por parte de Ino a la pregunta de su amigo. ¿Cómo demonios no se le había ocurrido a él, preguntar eso? Ino se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, hasta que por fin hablo.

—Mi mejor amiga, Sakura y su esposo Sasuke llevan más de cinco años tratando de adoptar un niño, pero hasta el momento nada ha dado resultados.

—¿Y con esta investigación, buscas ayudarlos de alguna manera? —preguntó Chouji interesando, mientras Shikamaru seguía prestando atención a la conversación —. ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo?

—Sasuke y Sakura están en las listas de espera de todas las instituciones conocidas esperando una respuesta. Llegaron a pensar en contratar a una madre de alquiler. Encontraron a una mujer dispuesta a someterse a una inseminación, y bajo un contrato, la joven quedó embarazada.

Shikamaru se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué paso?

—Ellos estaban muy felices por el embarazo, pero unas semanas antes de que el bebé naciera... —a Ino se le hizo un nudo en la garganta —. La mujer desapareció dejando solo una nota. En ella explicaba que no podía entregar al niño.

—Lo lamento —exclamo Shikamaru en voz baja.

—Fue una gran perdida para ellos, no económica, sino los derrumba el hecho de haber perdido al niño y saber que Sasuke tiene un hijo que nunca conocerá.

—¿Tu punto es? —siguió insistiendo Chouji, aun con la mirada de advertencia de Shikamaru sobre él. Mirada que decía claramente: deja esto por la paz.

—Sakura y Sasuke se encuentran muy deprimidos en estos momentos. Están desesperados por tener hijos, llenar ese vacío que existe en su corazón y eso los convierte en las victimas perfectas para personas como Sasori. Quiero evitar eso. Que gente como Sasori se aproveche de las debilidades de una pareja que siente ilusión por tener un hijo. Y si mi investigación que empezó para un sencillo programa de televisión puede ayudar... que mejor.

—Comprendo tu punto de vista, y ten por seguro que encontraremos la manera de detener a Sasori.

Guardaron silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Ino habló.

—Podría presentarme ante Sasori con la historia de que espero un niño y que quiero darlo en adopción. Descubriremos como trabaja, y grabaremos todo lo que nos diga.

—Si quieren ganarle a Sasori deben mostrarse convincentes y ser tan hábiles como él. Necesitaras pruebas.

Shikamaru se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que por fin hablo.

—Creo que seria mejor que nos presentáramos como una pareja que quiere adoptar un hijo. Podríamos acusar a Sasori de extorsión. Para él seremos el blanco perfecto, padres desesperados por un bebé dispuestos a pagar lo que sea por uno.

—¡No! —casi grito Ino ante la idea de presentarse como la esposa de Shikamaru Nara.

—Es más difícil simular un embarazo que un matrimonio, Ino —hablo Shikamaru con voz pausada —. Como bien dijo Chouji, necesitaras pruebas de un médico y es ilegal usar documentos falsos. En cambio, los padres adoptivos solo necesitan tener dinero ya que con el, Sasori no nos pedirá siquiera el acta de matrimonio. Así que buscaremos una manera de demostrar que le dimos ese dinero y grabaremos las conversaciones.

Definitivamente el plan de Shikamaru era mejor que el suyo, pero el solo hecho de hacerse pasar por la esposa de él, le hacia ponerse nerviosa. Si se presentaban delante de Sasori como una pareja, iban a tener que fingir ser dos personas total y completamente enamorados el uno del otro con la esperanza de tener un hijo. Y eso le asustaba, la atracción que había entre ella y Shikamaru era demasiado intensa como para dejarla a un lado.

Si mirada se cruzó con la de Shikamaru. Se le corto la respiración y por instinto se mojó los labios con la lengua, arrancando un diminuto gemido de Shikamaru.

Pero ya había tomado una decisión.

—Haré todo de mi parte para descubrir a Sasori.

Shikamaru asintió, de acuerdo con ella, apartando por fin los ojos de ella. Chouji sonrió con picardía.

—¿Entonces listos para pasar unos vacacionales días en Okinawa?

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Chouji?

—Shikamaru, creo que te falto investigar más. O tal vez es porque nunca te imaginaste que te verías metido en esta situación. Casi me siento decepcionado —comentó Chouji, lanzando una pequeña sonrisa —. No, la verdad es que me siento feliz de saber algo que tu no sabes. Okinawa, el secreto de Sasori, así que dejen que les imparta su primera lección.

—Habla de una vez, Chouji.

—Todo parte con una entrevista general a los candidatos a padres adoptivos. Semanas o meses después de esa cita, si Sasori comprueba que los padres tienen los ingresos suficientes, insiste a que vayan a Okinawa.

—¿Eso para qué?—inquirió Ino, nerviosa.

—Es el protocolo, Ino. Sasori posee grandes terrenos en Okinawa, es muy influyente. Los padres adoptivos se quedan dónde él dice, ya que allí les entrega al niño. La verdad es que, la pareja en Okinawa es sometida a un periodo de observación, si hay la menor sospecha de que los padres adoptivos no son lo que dicen ser, se quedan sin niño.

—Nadie nos hablo de eso —aseguró Shikamaru —. Al menos a mí.

—A mí tampoco me dijeron nada.

Shikamaru se sentía nervioso, una cosa era hacerse pasar por esposo de una mujer tan atractiva como Ino Yamanaka en el despacho de un abogado corrupto y traficante de niños, y otra era ser esposo en un pueblo en el que no conocían a nadie, siendo vigilados. Y para colmo, arriesgando la seguridad de Ino.

—Tenemos que detener a Sasori —escucho que decía Ino, como si de esa forma le asegurara a Shikamaru que no iba a abandonar la investigación.

Shikamaru la observo, sintiendo como la admiración hacia ella crecía a momentos. Era sin duda una mujer valiente que defendía sus ideas y a sus conocidos. No cualquier mujer aceptaría un trabajo de esa calaña por la simple motivación que infundían en ella, la situación de sus amigos.

Era un hecho que lo que él menos quería en esos momentos era casarse y formar una familia. Pero era capaz de vislumbrar un pequeño destello de la situación de parejas desesperadas por un hijo, y no poder tenerlo, ya sea de manera natural o adoptando. Era consiente de que la operación en adopciones de manera gubernamental era muy tardado, y tedioso, pero eso no era pretexto para que rufianes como Akasuna No vendieran niños. Lucrando con personas que solo deseaban una familia.

—Sí, lo detendremos —exclamó el con renovada decisión.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Ino mirando su reloj —.Debo terminar con mi trabajo en la oficina.

—Te llevo yo —ofreció Shikamaru inmediatamente —.Después de todo yo te saque de tu oficina y venimos en mi carro.

Ino asintió y despidiéndose rápidamente de Chouji salio de la oficina siendo seguida por Shikamaru, a paso lento. Él laayudo a entrar en el carro, y después tomo posición él, detrás del volante. Recorrieron el camino en silencio.

—Chouji va a arreglar las cosas para entrevistarnos mañana con Sasori —se limitó a decir Shikamaru en tono aburrido.

—¿Tan pronto?

—No podemos perder tiempo, Ino. Cuanto más pronto mejor.

Continuaron en silencio, siendo interrumpido por el celular de Shikamaru que se encontraba en un porta celular, a lado del volante. Shikamaru vio el nombre, notando que era Chouji. Contestó la llamada y puso el alta voz.

—¿Qué sucede, Chouji? —preguntó a modo de saludo.

—Acabo de terminar de hablar con la secretaria de Sasori. Me dijo que los esperaba mañana a primera hora en su despacho y que saliendo de ahí, deberían partir a Okinawa.

—¿Mañana? —Ino estaba ató se imaginó que todo ocurriera con tanta rapidez —. Chouji, dijiste que las parejas tenían que esperar semanas, incluso meses.

—Sasori se limitó a decir que habían tenido mucha suerte.

—Entonces no queda más que prepararnos para el espectáculo.

—Suerte Shikamaru, Ino. Cuídense y estamos en contacto

—Gracias Chouji... Cualquier cambio de planes yo te aviso. Cuídate

Y la comunicación se cortó.

—¿Tienes miedo, Ino?

—No, ningún patán como Sasori me va a amedrentar

—¿Crees poder desempeñar el papel de mi esposa sin problemas? —cuestiono el hombre.

—No creo que sea tan difícil, hacerme pasar por la esposa de alguien como tú —se atrevio a decir ella —. Voy a dar una actuación mañana, digna para ovacionar.

—Tsk... problemática. ¿Alguien como yo?

—Sí. Alguien completamente confiado de sí mismo... Alguien que parece tener una actitud muy perezosa hacia la vida, y que a leguas se ve que le disgustan los compromisos.

Shikamaru rió abiertamente.

—¿En menos de tres horas has logrado calarme hasta ese punto? Me sorprendes —comentó Shikamaru en tono ligero —. Y no es que sienta disgusto por los compromisos, es solo que... es mejor evitar situaciones problemáticas.

—Pues yo no estoy tan segura. ¿Acaso en este momento sostienes una relación seria? Por lo que escuche no es así, ya que hace rato aclaraste perfectamente que ni siquiera quieres tener una novia.

Él la miró como si se fijara en ella por primera vez.

—Creo que ese es un tema muy personal. ¿Acaso tú sostienes una relación con alguien en este momento? ¿El que no sostengas una relación con alguien da a entender que tienes miedo al compromiso?

—Touche.

Guardaron silencio unos momentos, pero Shikamaru no lo iba a deja así.

—Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta —pico Shikamaru.

—Ya has desmostrado lo que querías, no sé por qué tengo que responder a eso. Tienes razón, fue un tema personal.

Shikamaru observo los apasionados ojos de ella. Era divertida y lo excitaba como ninguna otra mujer. Su alarma sonó, casi reventándole los tímpanos. No podía dejar que Ino se acercara a él. No estaba dispuesto a volver a arriesgarse en una situación comprometedora.

Nara detuvo su coche en la entrada trasera del edificio de la televisora dónde trabajaba Ino. Ino le había indicado que la dejara ahí, ya que los trabajadores tenían por norma entrar por la puerta trasera... políticas de la empresa. Shikamaru salió rápidamente de l auto y se encaminó hacia el lado de Ino para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a salir, tal y como lo había acostumbrado su madre.

Ino acepto su ayuda saliendo del auto, pero de manera repentina se tropezó, cayendo en los brazos de Shikamaru. Él por puro instinto la tomó entre sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho.

—¿Es... estás bien? —preguntó él separándola un poco de su cuerpo para ver su rostro, mientras Ino asentía levemente, apenada por su torpeza.

—Sí... si no te preocupes yo —y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

Eso fue su perdición.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y sus cuerpos aún más pegados. Ino lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos azules, maravillándolo por la profundidad que poseían. Profundidad en la que era muy fácil perderse. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Shikamaru rozo la boca de Ino con la suya, tentándola a unirse en un beso.

Ino petrificada, solo pudo sentir la firmeza de los labios de Shikamaru sobre los de ella, tentándola, seduciéndola.

—Shika... maru, no podemos... —trataba de poner resistencia.

Pero él por el contrario no ceso en su empeño, y bajando un poco las manos hacia su cadera, Shikamaru intensifico el roce entre ambos, jugando con su lengua sobre sus labios, en busca de que la rubia le diera el tan anhelado acceso a su boca.

—Es lo que ambos deseamos, Ino —mascullo Shikamaru ante el hecho de que Ino, no le dejaba besarla como él quería.

Así que volvió a su tarea de manera más sutil. Comenzando por su oreja, dejando ligeros besos, respiraciones entre cortadas en el. Sintió como un estremecimiento recorría el cuerpo de Ino demostrándole que a pesar de sus negativas, estaba disfrutando del momento. Sonrió para si, mientras comenzaba a jugar con su lóbulo mientras sus manos comenzaban a trazar figuras sin forma en su espalda... jugando con su cabello, entrelazando ligeramente sus piernas, en busca de un contacto más intimo.

Ino soltó un pequeño jadeo, y animado por eso, Shikamaru regreso a su boca.

Pero al momento, Ino cerro sus labios sobre los de Shikamaru, impidiéndole de nuevo el acceso. Ino solo pudo oír el gemido de frustración por parte de él, sintiéndose feliz ante la victoria obtenida.

Siguió jugando sobre la boca de la rubia, mientras sus manos se acercaban peligrosamente al inicio de sus pechos. Ino gimió de nuevo, y a mitad del beso, aprovechándose de eso, Shikmaru tomo la boca de Ino en un beso. Ambos sintieron como una oleada de deseo crecía en ellos. Ino, ya vencida, tomo a Shikamaru por el cuello, acercándola más a ella, él por el contrario, cansado de explorar su espalda, bajos sus manos hacia su trasero, tomándolo firmemente... acariciándolo suavemente mientras la recargaba en el capo de auto. Besándose aún profundamente.

Cuando recordaron que tenían que respirar se separararon jadeantes. Con la separación, llego el sentido común de Ino. Y a regañadientes, también el de Shikamaru que se sentía totalmente desconcertado. Nunca se hubiera esperado semejante conexión... semejante respuesta por parte de ella. Se separó lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que apartarse rápidamente e irse.

La miro de nuevo y lo que vio, casi hace decaer su resolución de mantenerse alejado de ella. Jadeante en busca de recuperar el aire perdido, Ino se mostraba ante él con el cabello ligeramente alborotado, las pupilas dilatadas producto del deseo, y los labios húmedos por sus besos. Sintió como una nueva ola de deseo lo atenazaba.

—Creo... creo que es mejor que me vaya —logro balbucear Shikamaru, mientras Ino se alejaba del auto con dirección a la puerta de entrada. Aún se veía algo tambaleante.

—Me parece perfecto... yo... yo —no atinaba a decir nada.

—Pasaré mañana por ti a tu casa. En el camino hablaremos sobre la coartada que usaremos con Sasori.

Ino asintió, mientras veía como Shikamaru se subía a su auto. De repente fue consiente de algo.

—Shikamaru no sabes dónde vivo.

Él bufó.

—Ino soy un detective, por supuesto que lo sé. Nos vemos mañana.

* * *

_Hola a todo el mundo! Si soii yo de nuevo trayendoles el segundo capitulo de este fic... es tan padre ir adelantada en capitulos... ya tengo todo el fic dividido en capitulos, puedo decirles que sera corto, alrededor de nueve o diez capitulos, pero estos son más largos de lo que estoy acostumbrada, todo un logro para mi que tiendo a hacer capitulos pequeños jeje..._

_Sólo puedo agradecerles a __**HaruchihaViiryY, Daga Uchiha, ShikaIno por 100pre, pilar, Umeko-chan y Ellie-Kino... **__por sus lindos reviews, espero que la continuación les haya gustado._

_Sin más me despido de ustedes deseandoles lo mejor de lo mejor... yo por otro lado esperare unas cuantas horas más para el comienzo del partido de México! Jejeje, seria padre que ganaran xD. En fin hasta la proxima! Saludos..._

_¿Merece un review?_

_**Ilusión-chan.**_


	3. мαяidø ч мujεя

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Universo que ninguna en especial, solo pedir perdon si hay OoC.

Gracias por leer lo que yo tengo por contar.

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Uиidøs ρøя uи вεвε.**

**мαяidø ч мujεя**

**Capítulo 3.**

A las siete de la mañana tocaron la puerta de la casa de Ino. No podía ser nadie más que Shikamaru que venía a buscarla para que fueran a la entrevista que tenían programada con el abogado.

Siendo honesta consigo misma, reconocía que no había podido dormir bien esa noche ante el solo recuerdo del beso que habían compartido ella y Shikamaru el día de ayer. Y es que había sido tan espectacular, tan inesperado... No podía dejar de pensar en ese beso, como si se tratara de una chiquilla de quince años ante su primer beso.

Y como una verdadera adolescente, se había pasado una hora frente al espejo tomando una decisión sobre la ropa que usaría. Al final, después de su inicial frustración, había optado por un ligero vestido azul marino con algunas figuras sencillas y sin forma en color blanco, que quedaba ligeramente arriba de las rodillas. Debido al infernal calor que se estaba dejando sentir, opto por unas sandalias planas de color blanco y no se veía en la necesidad de llevar suéter. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, y sus ojos eran enmarcados por un sencillo maquillaje de fácil aplicación.

Escucho como la puerta volvía ser tocada, seguida del sonido del timbre. Con un suspiro se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con aparente tranquilidad. Frente a ella se encontraba un atractivo Shikamaru, llevando un sencillo traje de vestir color negro, camisa blanca y completaba el juego una hermosa corbata.

Una corbata azul.

—Buenos días —exclamó Shikamaru sin quitar los ojos de Ino. Apreciándola a detalle.

—Buenos días. Sólo tengo que recoger mi bolsa y podremos marcharnos.

—No te preocupes, todavía tenemos tiempo —exclamó Shikamaru asintiendo, la rubia se dio vuelta, con dirección a su habitación.

"Se ve extremadamente apuesto", fue lo primero que pensó Ino, tras cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, sintiéndose momentáneamente segura allí. ¿Iba a fingir ser la esposa de semejante hombre durante una cita con Sasori? ¿Iba a fingir ser la mujer de Shikamaru durante algunos días, en Okinawa? ¿Aún después de conocer lo que eran capaces de hacer los labios de él?

Que Kami la ayudara porque iban a ser unos días muy largos.

Suspirando tomo su bolso y prosiguió a ponerse un poco de perfume, para después salir. Shikamaru se encontraba observando algunas fotografías que estaban sobre un librero. Se volvió hacia ella cuando al escucho llegar y vio como él tragaba saliva con dificultad.

—Si estás lista, podemos irnos.

Ella asintió, para ser seguida por Shikamaru hacía la salida. ambos estaban nerviosos, y la situación no cambio estando en el auto. Shikamaru tamborileaba constantemente con los dedos el volante, mientras que ella tenía la vista perdida en la ventana.

—¿No tuviste problemas con tu jefe, por el hecho de desaparecer unos días?

—No —respondió ella de manera automática —. Él no sabe que me marcho por el asunto de Akasuna No, y en vista de que me debía algunos días de vacaciones, pues no le quedo otra opción más que aceptar el hecho de que iba a marcharme unos días. ¿Tú tuviste algún problema?

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, mientras se detenía en un semáforo. Aprovecho para mirarla de nuevo.

—No, no... es la ventaja de ser tu propio jefe. Además, tenía mucho tiempo que no realizaba una investigación para la policía.

Ino asintió, si saber que más decir.

—Sobre la cita que tenemos, sería bueno crearnos una historia. Sobre como nos conocimos, cuando nos casamos, cuanto tiempo llevamos buscando tener un bebé... —comenzó a hablar Shikamaru.

Ino sintió que se atragantaba con su propia saliva ante la simple mención de "tener un bebé"... Ella y Shikamaru... un hijo de ambos. A su mente llego la imagen de un pequeño bebé de cabello oscuro como Shikamaru y sus ojos azules. O mejor aún, una pequeña niña rubia de ojos castaños... ¡Shikako! pensó inmediatamente.

Era un bonito nombre.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué tonterías estaba pensando? No podía dejarse llevar, perder de esa manera la cabeza. Por lo que obligándose a concentrar en su trabajo, pregunto.

—¿Has pensado ya en algo?

—Pensaba en que podíamos decir que nos conocimos en la universidad, y que nos casamos al año de graduarnos. Llevamos más de dos años buscando tener un hijo, sin ningún resultado. Crecí con dos hermanos, por lo que para Sasori no seria de extrañar la idea de que quisiera tener uno o dos hijos.

—Yo por el contrario soy hija única —comentó Ino —. ¿Debido a mi esterilidad no podemos tener hijos? —termino de decir Ino en un bufido.

—Tú lo sugeriste, no yo —exclamó con una sonrisa el hombre.

—Hombres... su orgullo ante todo, no pueden ser ustedes los que tienen un problema —a pesar de todo, Ino rió un poco —. Está bien, no es algo que me afecte en esta situación. Me parece muy bien tu plan. Para evitar sospechas, ¿qué diremos sobre nuestros trabajos?

Shikamaru lo medito.

—Buen punto, no lo había analizado. No podemos decir que tú eres reportera, Sasori podría sospechar. Podríamos decir que tú eres ama de casa; que estudiaste comunicaciones pero que dejaste de trabajar cuando comenzamos a buscar tener un bebé. Yo por otro lado, diremos que soy fotógrafo. Durante un tiempo me dedique a eso.

—¿Algo así como una afición?

—Más o menos

Shikamaru detuvo el coche enfrente del edificio dónde se localizaba el despacho de Sasori. Suspirando fuertemente, Shikamaru tomo el volante con fuerza, mientras giraba la mirada hacía Ino, que tenía una mirada expectante. Se veía tan insegura que le dieron ganas de abrazarla. Puso más fuerza en sus puños.

—Una vez más, Ino. ¿Estás segura de esto?

La rubia apretó los labios mientras asentía con énfasis. No iba a defraudarse a sí misma.

—¿No te dije que iba a realizar una actuación espectacular? Estoy dispuesta a conseguirlo.

—Entonces seria bueno que te pusieras esto —indicó Shikamaru mientras le daba una sencilla argolla de oro blanco —. La necesitaras para hacerte pasar por mi esposa... y que el show comience.

Shikamaru bajo del auto y ayudo a Ino a hacer lo mismo. Sin soltar sus manos ambos se dirigieron hacía el edificio que mostraba unas paredes de color crema. La decoración era sencilla, pero no por ello elegante. Sillones rojos decoraban el vestíbulo y muebles de madera completaban el cuadro.

La recepcionista les indico el piso en el que se encontraba el despacho de Sasori y sin más se dirigieron al ascensor. Guardaron silencio en el transcurso y fueron recibidos por una señora de alrededor de cuarenta años, sonreía de manera amigable. Shikamaru se preguntó en silencio si esa señora ignoraba las acciones de Akasuna No. O si por el contrario era una cómplice más.

—Señores Nara llegaron a tiempo —su voz era agradable—. El señor Akasuna No los está esperando.

Sin más los condujo hacia la única puerta que había en el despacho, y los hizo entrar. A diferencia de la decoración del edificio, el despacho de Sasori estaba pintado de color blanco, con los muebles negros. Un librero estaba detrás del escritorio y una silla blanca completaba el panorama.

Sentado en la silla se encontraba sentado un hombre pelirrojo.

Sasori Akasuna No.

El pelirrojo se levantó de su silla acercándose a ellos rápidamente. Le lanzo una miara apreciativa a Ino, cosa que disgusto a Shikamaru.

—Señores Nara, un gusto conocerlos —inquirió Sasori, estrechándole la mano a ambos.

—El gusto es nuestro, Akasuna No. En realidad estamos sorprendidos de que nos haya podido recibir tan pronto.

Sasori sonrió, indicándoles lugares para sentarse.

—En realidad si es sorprendente que los candidatos a padres tengan una respuesta tan pronto, señor Nara —rió, mientras negaba con la cabeza —. Sólo puedo decir que esto parece cosa del destino, o ustedes tienen mucha suerte.

—"Desafortunadamente para ti" —pensó Shikamaru mientras asentía.

—Eso es maravilloso, señor Akasuna No. En realidad estamos muy emocionados ante las posibilidades de poder adoptar un bebé, ¿verdad Shika? —dijo Ino mostrando una dulce sonrisa mientras tomaba con suavidad la mano de Shikamaru.

—Sí, así es. Deseamos tener un hijo.

—Díganme Sasori, por favor. ¿Y cuánto tiempo tienen buscando tener uno?

Ino decidió contestar.

—Poco más de dos años —Ino compuso una mirada melancólica —. Yo soy hija única y Shika tiene dos hermanos, por lo que siempre nos ha hecho mucha ilusión tener una casa llena de niños; es lo que más deseamos en el mundo. Yo estaba muy ilusionada ante la perspectiva de tener un hijo, pero las ilusiones se vinieron abajo cuando nos enteramos de mi esterilidad. Mi marido fue verdaderamente comprensivo conmigo.

—Fue un golpe muy duro —comentó Sasori mostrando falsa comprensión.

—Ino estuvo muy deprimida durante un tiempo —continuó ahora Shikamaru mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Ino —. Unos meses después de la noticia, decidimos buscar adoptar un hijo, pero como usted comprenderá los medios gubernamentales son muy lentos —Sasori asintió con una sonrisa —. Así que finalmente tomamos la decisión de buscar una agencia de adopción privada.

—Es un honor que se hayan decidido por la mía. Tenemos que realizar algunos procesos de selección que a veces son muy rigurosos.

—Claro, y por supuesto que lo entendemos, y estamos dispuestos a compartir con usted cualquier información que necesite —hablo Shikamaru.

Sasori asintió mientras revolvía algunos papeles.

—¿A qué se dedica usted, señor Nara?

Comenzaban las mentiras.

—Soy fotógrafo profesional. Poseo un estudio y realizo trabajos para cualquier tipo de evento, desde una boda hasta sesiones de fotos con modelos.

—¿Y usted señora Nara?

Ino casi salto de la silla cuando Sasori la llamo, no se lo había esperado.

—Soy ama de casa. Estudie comunicaciones, pero me retire cuando Shika y yo empezamos a planear tener un hijo. Así que todo mí tiempo seria para el bebé y mi esposo, por supuesto —exclamo Ino mirando a Shikamaru con una mirada que esperaba se viera de amor. Shikamaru por su parte sonrió levemente, mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

—Entiendo. Así como ustedes comprenderán que si bien el dinero no es parte de la felicidad, ayuda mucho cuando se tiene un bebé. Las adopciones privadas son muy rápidas cierto, pero mucho me temo que también son muy costosas.

—"Maldito bastardo" —pensó Shikamaru en cuanto Sasori soltó esas palabras, aunque en realidad no le sorprendía, ya las estaba esperando —. El dinero no es problema —aseguro él, mientras lo miraba seriamente.

—Es bueno saber eso. Esto... ¿tienen ningún impedimento en pasar unos días en Okinawa?

Shikamaru e Ino decidieron hacerse los sorprendidos.

—No, pero ¿a qué se debe eso?

—Detalles insignificantes. Simplemente me imagine que les gustaría ir a recoger al bebé allá. Aunque puede que tarde algunos días.

—¡Oh!, eso nos encantaría, ¿no Shika? —su supuesto esposo asintió, sin quitar su vista de Sasori.

—Entonces pueden irse a Okinawa desde hoy y así poder estar cerca el día de nacimiento —les dio una tarjeta con una dirección en ella —. Si algunas cosas salen mal, tengo una conocida en asistencia social, que podría modificar el informe a su favor. Así que por eso no se preocupen, ustedes tendrán a su bebé...

—Sasori Akasuna No, es peor de lo que imaginaba —exclamo la rubia después de que salieron del despacho de Sasori con dirección a Okinawa.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, todo con respecto a él es falso. En cambio, tu sí que me sorprendiste, actuaste muy bien... Incluso estuve a punto de creer yo mismo nuestra historia como una pareja ansiosa por tener hijos. Fue un verdadero debut como marido y mujer.

—Puedo decir que he estado mucho tiempo a lado de Sakura y Sasuke como para saber lo doloroso y frustrante que es desear tener hijos y no poder.

—¿Deseas tener hijos? —preguntó Shikamaru con curiosidad.

—Por supuesto. Cualquier persona a determinada edad siente el deseo de tener hijos. ¿Tú no te sientes así, Shikamaru?

El hombre solo se encogió de hombros, sin quitar la vista de la autopista que los llevaría a Okinawa.

—No es algo en lo que haya pensado mucho. Cuando era niño compartía todo con mis hermanos Kiba y Shouta por lo que cuando salí de casa me propuse a disfrutar mi tiempo estando solo —lo cual era totalmente cierto en vista que lo que él menos deseaba en esos momentos era tener una esposa e hijos que complicaran su apacible vida. Simplemente se sentía a gusto estando solo. Lo mejor era cambiar de tema —. ¿Crees que haya mucha vigilancia allá a donde vamos?

—Tú eres aquí el experto, ¿no? Según lo que nos dijo tu amigo Chouji, si Akasuna No nos lleva a su territorio es porque pretende vigilarnos.

—Eso significa que tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con lo que decimos y lo que hacemos. Ellos tienen que terminar convencidos de que somos una pareja que desea tener hijos.

—Eso me pone un poco nerviosa —confeso Ino, mientras se frotaba su brazo derecho.

—No te preocupes, Ino. No fingiremos por mucho tiempo —explicó Shikamaru —. Y es por una buena causa.

—Tal vez debí de haberme convertido en actriz, en vez de ser reportera y dedicarme a la edición de programas de televisión—declaro sarcásticamente la rubia.

Shikamaru sonrió.

—Si eso hubiera pasado, tendrías a todo el público masculino matando por una sonrisa tuya. Eres una mujer muy guapa.

Ino se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Estoy segura de que estás exagerando.

—Estoy seguro de que no —siguió Shikamaru.

—¿Y como decidiste convertirte en detective? —preguntó la rubia tratando de cambiar la dirección de la conversación —. ¿Siempre quisiste dedicarte a eso?

—A eso le llamo yo cambiar el tema de manera muy obvia —comentó Shikamaru sin aparente enojo, tal vez, solo un poco de diversión —. La verdad es que ser detective nunca fue parte de mis sueños para cuando fuera grande. De hecho, como te comente antes, mi hobbie era tomar fotografías, a todo lo que me pareciera interesante. Podía ser desde el agua cayendo por una cascada, hasta un paisaje al atardecer.

—Pero eso cambió —completo la rubia.

—Exacto —continúo él —. Conforme fui creciendo y pasando mi tiempo en la escuela, descubrí un nuevo interés. El enterarme del porqué de las cosas que sucedían a mi alrededor. No era un gusto por los chismes de la escuela ni mucho menos, era el hecho de saber por ejemplo, porque la escuela tenía excesivos gastos en la administración o detalles así. Cuando crecí más, obviamente crecieron mis temas de interés.

—¿Tus padres se llevaron un disgusto al ver que no ibas a convertirte en ese que fotografía a modelos? —inquirió la rubia, Shikamaru volteo a verla y vio con claridad que en los ojos azules de la mujer, brillaba burla.

—No, al contrario. Mi padre desde niño siempre me dijo: "Hijo, con tu inteligencia, tu lógica y gusto por los rompecabezas podrías ser detective o escritor". Como vez, decidí dedicarme a las dos profesiones, en su momento. ¿Tu que me platicas de tu vida? ¿Siempre quisiste ser reportera?

—Sí —respondió con seguridad la rubia —. Desde pequeña siempre me llamo la atención los programas que transmitían por televisión, después de un tiempo tuve mi propio programa, afortunadamente me ha ido muy bien.

Sin tener nada más que decir, se quedaron callados un rato, el silencio solo se interrumpía cuando Ino hablaba solo para darle las indicaciones a Shikamaru sobre el camino a seguir para llegar a la casa que Sasori les había indicado en Okinawa. El aspecto de la ciudad era muy ligero y de bonitas vistas. A la entrada de la ciudad se encontraron con algunos hoteles, gasolineras y un centro comercial. El hospital general se veía muy moderno, y el banco lleno de actividad.

—Es una ciudad muy bonita —comentó Ino mientras pasaban por un parque dónde se veía niños jugar con pelotas.

—Teniendo en cuenta de que aquí se venden y compran niños —comentó Shikamaru con seques.

—No puedes estar pensando que todas las personas de Okinawa son tan detestables como Sasori.

—Supongo que puedo darles el beneficio de la duda.

Se detuvieron delante de una casa de color amarillo, que ofrecía una visión muy hogareña. Shikamaru apago el auto y volteo a ver a Ino, que se acomodaba ligeramente la parte superior de su precioso vestido azul. Su cabello lo tenía ligeramente despeinado producto del viento en el, que le daba un aire sumamente sexy.

Lanzando un suspiro de frustración, ante el creciente deseo que crecía en el, opto por quitarse la chaqueta del traje junto con la corbata. Sentía la mirada de Ino, mirándolo fijamente.

—Comienza de nuevo el juego.

—Ya te dije que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, salvo por dejar bien claro que soy el amor de tu vida, y quieres que tengamos un hijo. A Sasori no le va a interesar nada más que el cheque por el bebe.

—Lo cual no deja de ser despreciable.

—Los dos estamos de acuerdo en eso, problemática... Seria bueno que recordaras que estamos del mismo lado —aclaro el pelinegro con mirada contenida mientras veía el enojo en la mirada de Ino.

Ayudo a la mujer a salir del auto y tomados de la mano, se encaminaron hacia la puerta de la casa que fue abierta por una mujer de unos sesenta años, que mostraba una sonrisa maternal.

—Ustedes deben ser los señores Nara, yo soy Chiyo Inoue —exclamó la mujer, mientras los hacía pasar a la casa, llevándolos directamente hacia la habitación que ocuparían en su estancia ahí. La habitación se encontraba bellamente decorada en tonos verde y amarillo —. El señor Akasuna No me informo de su llegada. Espero que se encuentren a gusto.

El marco principal de la habitación era una enorme cama postrada en el centro de la habitación con colchas de color verdes a juego con el color de la pared, era una cama muy atrayente. También contaba con un pequeño cuarto de baño de brillantes azulejos y con tina, todo en color azul. Ino por un lado estaba contenta, porque en vista de que ambos iban a tener que compartir habitación Shikamaru en busca de estar cómodo, podría utilizar la bañera como cama. Bajo ninguna circunstancia compartirían el mismo lecho.

Eso sería muy peligroso, si tomaba en cuenta el calor que la invadía cada vez que él la miraba, o le hablaba.

—Nuevamente bienvenidos —volvió a exclamar la señora Chiyo —. Si necesitan algo no tienen más que avisarme. el señor Sasori Akasuna No, me informo de que el niño llegaría esta misma tarde. Alrededor de las cinco.

—¿El niño? —preguntó consternada Ino.

—Su hijo, por supuesto —exclamo con una sonrisa Chiyo, que se dirigió hacia una puerta que estaba en la esquina de la habitación y de la que Ino no se había percatado, la abrió y se pudo ver que conectaba a otra habitación pequeña con una cuna y una mesa para cambiar pañales. Claramente, adornada para un bebe.

—¿El niño va a llegar hoy? —preguntó ahora consternado Shikamaru.

—Claro. Así que les recomendaría que fueran a alguna farmacia a comprar leche y pañales para el bebé, ya que aquí no tenemos. Algo de ropa no estaría de más.

—Nunca pensamos que nos darían al bebé tan pronto. Sasori nos dijo que tardaría un poco más.

Él estaba sin creer lo que sucedía, según las investigaciones que había realizado, y la información que le habían dado los padres adoptivos que acudieron a Sasori, los niños eran difíciles de encontrar, por lo que se tardaban mucho tiempo en recibir respuestas, por lo menos algunas semanas. Sin embargo, él e Ino lo acababan de pedir, y ya se los estaban entregando.

El rostro perplejo de Ino le demostraba que ella también estaba confusa.

—Supongo que tienen suerte, papas —comentó Chiyo aun instándolos a que salieran de la habitación —. Así que seria mejor que se encargaran de esa leche y pañales para recibir a su hijo. El señor Akasuna No, llegara muy pronto.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras aún desorientados por la noticia, la señora Chiyo termino por comentar.

—Oh, pero que tonta soy. En realidad es una niña —rió Chiyo —. Una preciosa niña de dos días de nacida en perfecto estado de salud, según el señor Akasuna No. Realmente va a ser una hermosa familia.

* * *

_Y estoy de regreso! Hola a todo el mundo espero que todos estén muy bien ii disfrutando de la vida como se debe hacer, jeje... Espero k este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, como ven ia empezó la farsa, a ver como le va a nuestra dulce parejita... "Una hermosa familia", jeje..._

_No me queda más que agradecerles a __**Ellie-Kino, mitsuki, Daga Uchiha,**_ **HaruchihaViiryY, Kotorii-Chan**, **pilar, shikanara ii Ana** _por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a continuar... _

_Seguro algunos se preguntan porque no he continuado mi otro fic ShikaIno, Otra oportunidad, mil perdones, pero caí en un bache con esa historia del que espero salir pronto para continuar con la historia... Una vez más perdón. Y sin más por el momento me despido de ustedes deseándoles lo mejor de lo mejor. Saludos_

_¿Merece un review?_

_**Ilusión-chan**_


	4. ¡Shiĸαĸø!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Universo que ninguna en especial, solo pedir perdon si hay OoC.

Gracias por leer lo que yo tengo por contar.

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Uиidøs ρøя uи вεвε.**

**¡Shiĸαĸø!**

**Capítulo 4.**

—Una hermosa familia —exclamó Shikamaru en cuento salieron de la casa sin dar aún crédito a lo que habían escuchado sus oídos —. Tú, yo y la niña.

—Shikamaru esto no estaba en nuestros planes —dijo por su lado Ino, mientras se adentraba en el coche con la ayuda de Shikamaru —. Nosotros solo planeábamos buscar pruebas para incriminar a Sasori, en ningún momento planeamos quedarnos con un bebé inocente.

—¿Crees que no lo sé, Ino? Mendokusai, la única prueba incriminatoria irrefutable que tenemos hasta el momento, es el hecho que Sasori comento que su conocida podría arreglar el informe social a favor nuestro. Él por supuesto ha tenido más éxito que nosotros —se burló de la situación Shikamaru, aún cuando en el fondo se veía frustrado —. Menos de diez minutos en Okinawa y nos disponemos a comprar leche y pañales. Lo único que hemos conseguido aquí es una niña.

Guardaron silencio mientras Shikamaru pasaba las calles con dirección al centro comercial que habían visto a la entrada de Okinawa. Ino por su parte iba perdida en sus pensamientos, con la mente fija en el recuerdo de la señora Chiyo informándoles que Shikamaru y ella se iban a convertir en padres.

Al entrar al centro comercial se dirigieron directamente a la sección de bebés, dónde ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, en que nunca se habían fijado en la enorme sección que le dedicaban a los bebés. Las estanterías de pañales se veían interminables y con demasiada variedad para unos novatos como ellos. Era increíble la cantidad de factores que se tenían que tomar en cuenta para la selección de pañales.

Empezando por la división entre géneros: niña o niño.

—Tenemos que saber el peso del bebé —exclamó con asombro Ino mientras leía el primer paquete de pañales para niña que tomo. Shikamaru se veía tan perdido como ella.

—Es una recién nacida, Ino —respondió Shikamaru con una voz que trataba de pasar por una tranquila, pero que evidentemente fallaba en el intento —. Debe pesar menos de cinco kilos

—Eso no ayuda Shikamaru —se quejo la rubia, volteando a verlo, ahora sosteniendo dos paquetes de pañales —. Hay muchos, ¿cuál nos llevamos?

Shikamaru exasperado, solo soltó un suspiro mientras agarraba uno de los paquetes de Ino, y lo colocaba en el carrito de las compras.

—Esté esta bien.

—Esa es una decisión muy convincente —exclamo Ino sarcásticamente—. Ahora necesitamos biberones y leche.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el otro lado del pasillo, con otra complicada selección por delante.

—¿Qué tipo de leche debemos llevar? —pregunto Shikamaru con la vista fija en las latas de leche en polvo.

—Supongo que una formula especial para recién nacidos. Eso es lógico, por aquí debe de haber una —Ino encontró la leche y los biberones, sonrió con satisfacción para después sugerir —. Deberíamos comprarle un oso de peluche.

—¿Un oso de peluche? ¿Y eso para qué? —el hombre se mostró confuso.

—Todos los bebés necesitan un oso de peluche, especialmente si está solo, así que tenemos que buscar uno muy bonito para ella.

—Una lógica aplastante —se quejó el hombre pero aun así la siguió.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer Shikamaru? No podemos quedarnos con un bebé.

Shikamaru suspiro mientras empujaba el carrito.

—Tranquila, Ino. Fue solo el shock del momento, pero todo pasara como lo planeamos —explico el hombre —. Sasori llegara con el bebé e inmediatamente nos pedirá el dinero por ella, cuando le digamos que no lo tenemos, haremos que declare que no nos dará a la bebé por no poder pagar. Eso es tráfico de niños, Ino, así de sencillo.

—Espero que la pobre no tenga que llevar una vida muy dura —comentó Ino después de salir del centro comercial. La sola idea de pensar que un bebé pudiera ser maltratado hacía que la sangre se le helara —. Tal vez podríamos...

Shikamaru la miro fijamente.

—Ino no puedes estar pensando en comprarla... adoptarla, ¿verdad? Eso es imposible. ¡Mendokusai, no estamos casados!

—Se la podríamos dar a Sakura y Sasuke —se defendió la rubia.

—Ino apenas ayer estabas en desacuerdo con la compra de bebés. ¿Y ahora estás dispuesta a caer en eso? No dejes que tus sentimientos se involucren en nuestra misión. No podemos quedarnos con la niña, estaríamos cometiendo el delito que buscamos detener.

Ino se mordió el labio.

—Tienes razón —acepto en un suspiro la rubia.

—Es por un buen motivo —Shikamaru puso una mano en el hombro derecho de Ino, de manera comprensiva —. Deteniendo a Sasori Akasuna No y a personas como él, evitaremos que niños tengan el mismo destino que la pequeña.

Regresaron a la casa de la señora Chiyo en completo silencio y llegando, de inmediato subieron a la habitación designada por la anciana. Ino comenzó a sacar las compras de las bolsas y acomodarlas en los estantes del cuarto de bebé. Shikamaru por el contrario saco una caja, de la que extrajo un aparato, con lo que parecía ser un micrófono.

—Tengo que colocarte esto, Ino. Es el micrófono para grabar a Sasori.

—¿Y por qué tienes que colocármelo tú? Podrías simplemente dármelo y yo misma me encargaré de ponérmelo, si es tan necesario que lleve uno.

Shikamaru mascullo.

—Mendokusai… Es más complicado de lo que parece colocarlo. Vamos, problemática, tengo que hacerlo yo.

—¿Tengo que desabrocharme el vestido? —exclamo Ino con desconfianza.

—Tengo que colocártelo en un lugar dónde no pueda verse... tu sujetador por ejemplo. No te preocupes, no pretendo seducirte.

Ino lo miro con expresión seria mientras se desabrochaba la parte superior de su vestido, dejando a la vista un delicado sujetador color blanco. Sintió las mejillas arder cuando noto los dedos de Shikamaru tocando la sensible piel de su pecho, buscando colocar le micrófono.

Shikamaru por otro lado no se encontraba impasible, la piel de Ino era delicada al contacto, y contrastaba de manera armoniosa con la suave textura del sujetador. ¿Ino llevaría unas braguitas a juego con el sostén? Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, aclarándose que ese no era asunto suyo. Pero la pregunta había abierto la puerta a la imaginación. Sintió una punzada de deseo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Su descontrol llego a tal punto, que por error se le cayó el adminículo de las manos, al interior del sujetador de Ino, que ya respiraba de manera acelerada. Metió los dedos buscando el micrófono, rozando accidentalmente el pezón, sacando un pequeño gemido de los labios de Ino.

Shikamaru se paso la lengua por los labios y sin saber como, se vio tirando el micrófono de nuevo en el sujetador de Ino, para después introducir sus dedos, ahora dispuesto a explorar. Ino contuvo el aliento, mientras colocaba sus manos en la cabeza de Shikamaru.

Nunca antes había sentido algo tan intenso.

Estaba claro que lo último que en esos momentos pasaba por la mente de ambos era reunir información que incriminara a Sasori; él solo era conciente de la suave piel de Ino y de su seductor aroma. Con delicadeza desabrocho el sostén, para tomar los pechos de Ino por completo entre sus manos.

Los dos suspiraron de placer.

—Eres tan suave Ino, tan excitante —exclamó para después tomar los labios de la rubia en un beso profundo.

La condujo despacio hacia la cama, acostándola para después posicionarse sobre ella, uniendo sus cuerpos de la manera más intima posible.

—Shikamaru... no podemos... —sin poder evitarlo soltó un gemido que erizo el cuerpo de Shikamaru.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

Shikamaru abandono su boca, para comenzar a bajar, dejando suaves besos a todo lo largo del cuello de Ino, que suspiraba. Se detuvo en su pecho y con lentitud tomó uno con su boca comenzando a succionar, dejando esporádicos besos y ligeras mordidas. Ella por su parte, comenzó a acariciar los brazos y la espalda del joven, rogando por más caricias y besos por parte de él. Abriendo más las piernas, acomodo a Shikamaru entre ellas, intensificando el contacto entre ambos.

—Ino, me vuelves loco —mascullo él sobre su pecho.

Movió sus manos a todo lo largo del cuerpo de Ino, deteniéndose en sus piernas; enloquecido, comenzó a subir la falda del vestido para poder tocarla de manera más intima, mientras ella se movía sensualmente bajo él.

—Ino... preciosa, parece que eres tú quién me seduce —aclaró Shikamaru sin dejar de acariciarla mientras Ino se restregaba más a él, moviendo las caderas.

El sonido de la puerta al ser tocada se escucho, mientras ellos aturdidos se separaban mirándose con los ojos abiertos.

—El señor Akasuna No acaba de llegar —informó la señora Chiyo al otro lado de la puerta —. Dice que los espera abajo.

Ino busco cubrirse de nuevo con su ropa. ¡Se había olvidado completamente de la niña! Escucho como Shikamaru soltaba un gruñido de frustración, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

—Mendokusai —masculló en silencio para después decir más alto —. Bajamos en un momento —escucharon como la señora Chiyo se apartaba de la puerta ante las palabras de Shikamaru. Inexpresivo mientras se levantaba de la cama, acomodándose la ropa que había sido desacomodada por las manos de Ino.

Ella por su lado, buscaba hacer lo mismo, abrochándose de nuevo el sujetador, acomodándolo. Después, Shikamaru se acerco de nuevo a ella y rápidamente coloco el micrófono en el sujetador de ella, evitando más contacto del estrictamente necesario.

—Te espero afuera —declaro, para salir, dejando a Ino aún con el vestido a medio poner.

Ino todavía un poco desorientada, se levanto de la cama para acomodarse la falda del vestido. Después se acerco al espejo que había en el tocador y se observo con ojo crítico. Su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados. Aunque lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos... brillaban en todo su esplendor haciéndolos ver más hermosos.

Con un mohín, reprochándose el haber sido tan tonta y caer en las redes de Shikamaru, prosiguió a cepillarse el cabello hasta dejarlo brillante, se puso un poco de maquillaje y coloco un poco de labial en su boca; satisfecha con su apariencia prosiguió a alcanzar a Shikamaru en la sala.

Al entrar en la sala lo primero que observo fue a la señora Chiyo cargando un bulto de color rosa mientras Shikamaru mantenía las distancias. Incluso parecía un poco nervioso, intimidado por ese pequeño ser inofensivo.

La idea la hizo sonreír.

—Ino que bueno que bajas —exclamó Sasori en cuando la vio en la entrada de la sala, dirigiendo la atención de las otras dos personas en dirección a ella —. ¡Vamos acércate! Aquí tienes a tú hija; creo que tú marido aún no lo puede creer.

Shikamaru abrió la boca para decir algo, pero como si se lo pensara mejor, volvió a cerrarla.

Ino tímidamente se acerco a la señora Chiyo, observando por primera vez a la tierna bebita que se encontraba dormida en esos momentos. Era preciosa, su cabello era rubio y lacio. Uno de sus puños estaba aferrado a la manta que la cubría mientras que el otro, en un puño estaba en su boca, chapándolo ligeramente.

—Es preciosa —exclamo con ternura Ino, mientras una sonrisa crecía en sus labios.

—Y es tuya —exclamó con seguridad Sasori mientras la señora Chiyo colocaba con delicadeza al bebé en los brazos de Ino.

Shikamaru no sabía que pensar, solo era conciente de que la escena le enfermaba, y no por el hecho de ver al bebé, sino de ver como Sasori era capaz de apelar a los sentimientos de los demás y usarlos a su favor. ¿Qué pasaría si ellos de verdad fueran una pareja deseando un hijo? Estaba seguro que a esas alturas no les importaría lo que tuvieran que pagar con tal de quedarse con el bebé.

Pero ellos no eran una verdadera pareja, y si Sasori lo descubría, no dudaría en arrebatarle a Ino la niña de los brazos.

—¡Shikamaru abrió los ojos! —exclamó con felicidad la rubia mientras sonreía más —. Son cafés —y sin pensarlo exclamo con ternura —. ¡Shikako!

La rubia no apartaba la mirada del bebé, cosa que comenzó a preocupar a Shikamaru. Ino no podía estar enamorándose del bebé, eso sólo les acarrearía más problemas de los que ya tenían. ¡No, tenía que terminar con eso ya!... Aunque las dos se veían tan dulces y tiernas juntas; de hecho parecían madre e hija. Tenían el mismo color de cabello y si la vista no el fallaba la misma nariz pequeña, la niña incluso tenía los ojos cafés... como él. Fácilmente podría pasar como hija de ambos.

—¿Se encuentran cómodos en su habitación? —preguntó Sasori interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Shikamaru.

Él sintió una oleada de furia, seguida por una de pura frustración, las cosas definitivamente no estaban saliendo como el había planeado, como él quería.

—Todo está bien. Pero Sasori, debo recordarte que no nos diste un precio esta mañana en tú despacho —expreso acercándose al pelirrojo. Necesitaba que la conversación quedara grabada —. Aunque debo admitir que no esperábamos... que consiguieras al bebé tan pronto.

—Shikamaru, creo que no deberíamos hablar de esto ahora —exclamó la rubia.

Sasori sonrió audazmente.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Ino. ¿Por qué mejor no te acercas a tu hija? No la has cargado aún.

—"¡Claro! Enamórate de la bebé para que después no te pese pagar un alto precio por ella" —pensó con amargura Shikamaru mientras se acercaba un poco a Ino y la bebé, mostrándose tranquilo a pesar del coraje que lo inundaba por completo. Era de esperarse que Sasori usara esos métodos para embaucar a parejas desesperadas... manipulaba sus sentimientos a su antojo. Negó con la cabeza —. ¿Cuánto le debemos?

—Mira, Shikamaru. Siendo honesto, por la carrera de traerles su bebé me vine sin la factura del hospital —Sasori suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano al cabello, enrollando un mechón entre sus dedos —. ¿Qué te parece si saco mis cuentas, y platicamos de eso después? De todas maneras recuerda que por políticas de mi empresa, tanto tú como tu esposa y la bebé deben permanecer al menos una semana aquí en Okinawa.

—"Claro y mientras más tiempo pasen con la bebé llegara el momento en el que no conciban la vida sin ella" —pensó Shikamaru, mientras trataba de formar una sonrisa asintiendo a lo que le decía el abogado.

Ino tenía la mirada fija en el detective, aún con la bebé en sus brazos. Se veía tan perdida que Shikamaru sintió la necesidad de rodearla con su brazo y prometerle que todo estaría bien. La rubia por su lado sólo podía pensar en la semana que tenían que pasar ahí, un solo error y Sasori se daría cuenta de la verdad. ¡Le quitarían a Shikako! Ante ese pensamiento sólo pudo aferrar más a la niña contra su cuerpo.

—Me siento verdaderamente honrado de unir familias —empezó a explicar el abogado con una sonrisa falsa—. La madre de la bebé, tristemente, fue victima de una violación. Como era de esperarse no quería saber nada de la niña que iba a nacer producto de uno de los peores momentos de su vida, pero fue convencida por sus padres para tener al bebé. El trato era que si al final no quería quedarse con la niña, podría fácilmente darla en adopción. Sólo me dijo que les pidiera que fueran buenos con la niña... Shikako al parecer.

Y le sonrió a Ino, recordando el nombre con el que la rubia se había referido a la bebé.

—Eso es muy altruista de su parte —comentó Shikamaru con acidez sin poder contenerse. Sasori solo sonrió.

—En este mundo hay muchos bebés que por razones especiales tienen el destino de crecer sin padres. Y hay parejas que anhelan ser padres, pero por circunstancias desafortunadas no pueden tener hijos; para mí no hay nada mejor que unir a esas parejas con bebés que los necesitan. Tú e Ino son una de esas parejas, se que Shikako estará muy bien a su cuidado. Ve simplemente a tu esposa, Shikamaru, puedo asegurarte que ya adora a la niña.

Shikamaru sonrío forzosamente. Sasori todavía no mordía el anzuelo, estaba siendo muy cuidadoso. ¿Sería posible que ya se hubiera enterado de sus planes? ¿Y si buscaba darles cachetada con guante blanco, asegurándose que adoptaran a la bebé de manera legal? Ellos no habían podido atraparlo, pero él como regalo les entregaba a un bebé, haciéndose el inocente. Aunque todavía tenían una semana para ver si...

¡No, eso sería muy arriesgado!

—Los abogados no son conocidos por su generosidad —comentó aparentando casualidad.

"Shikamaru por dios, ya cállate", imploro en silencio la rubia.

—Si soy considerado un tonto por hacer lo que hago, me alegra ser un tonto.

"Al contrario, Akasuna No, no eres considerado un tonto. Eres considerado un traficante te niños, y juro que aunque sea lo último que haga, que te atrapare", pensó en su interior Shikamaru, cada vez más frustrado.

¿Ahora que iban a hacer?

* * *

_Hola! Un capitulo más de esta historia, espero que les haya agradado y sean tan amables de regalarme su opinión. Oh chicas, estoy triste! jajaja. El domingo de la final del mundial io ii mis amigos fuimos de los pocos mexicanos que adoptamos la nacionalidad holandesa, para apoyar a la naranja mecanica, y no resulto como esperabamos... Ahora tendré que pagarle una botella a mi hermano ii a mi prima. Eso limita mi economía ii pone a Ilusion-chan triste, jejeje... _

_Quiero agradecerles a: __**Umeko-chan, Ana, Daga Uchiha, Ellie-Kino, Shikako, Shikanara, mitsuki, ViryFuusara ii pilar**__... Muchísimas gracias por sus amables palabras, ii pueden estar seguras de que se les quiere mucho por su apoyo. Sin más me despido de ustedes, deseándoles lo mejor de lo mejor._

_¿Merece un review?_

_**Ilusion-chan.**_


	5. Aççidεитε

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Creo que ninguna en especial, solo pedir perdon si hay OoC.

Gracias por leer lo que yo tengo por contar.

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Uиidøs ρøя uи вεвε.**

**Aççidεитε.**

**Capítulo 5.**

—Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí Ino, no podemos quedarnos más —fue lo primero que exclamo Shikamaru en cuanto cruzaron la puerta de la habitación con la pequeña Shikako.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó consternada la rubia mientras dejaba a la pequeña en la cama, a un lado de dónde se había sentado Shikamaru y se disponía a darle de comer la mamila que les había entregado la señora Chiyo.

—Es obvio que Sasori descubrió nuestro plan para atraparlo y pretende dejarnos a la niña como castigo —aclaro el hombre como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —. Se está excusando en el hecho de que se le olvido la factura. ¿Qué nosotros paguemos el parto y la hospitalización de la madre del bebé, para realizar la adopción? Es completamente legal. Es una trampa, así de sencillo. Cuando la niña termine de comer, se la entregaremos y nos iremos de aquí.

Durante todo el monólogo de Shikamaru la rubia se había mantenido callada con la vista fija en Shikako que comía felizmente. De hecho, su hambre era tal, que era un milagro que no se atragantara con la leche. Eso le produjo una oleada de ternura y con suavidad le aparto un poco el chupón de la mamila para evitar que se ahogara.

—Puedes irte tú, Shikamaru; yo me voy a quedar.

El hombre se sorprendió por la seguridad que mostraba la mujer, pero era una tontería el que se quedaran.

—¡Ino comprende! Mendokusai, lo más seguro es que Sasori ya esta al tanto de nuestros planes, así que no servirá de nada el hecho de que nos quedemos.

—Yo no dije en ningún momento que me iba a quedar para tratar de atrapar a Sasori. Adoptare a Shikako.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —afirmo con decisión Shikamaru —. No puedes adoptarla.

—Por supuesto que puedo, tengo el dinero suficiente para hacerlo, y un buen trabajo. Haré lo mejor con tal de que Shikako este bien.

—Ino, se sensata, no venimos aquí para que pudieras adoptar una niña. No solo se necesita dinero para criar bien a un bebé.

—En ningún momento me he olvidado de que hemos venido a hacer, Shikamaru. Pero como tú ya tan amablemente me explicaste, es posible que Sasori se haya dado cuenta de lo que pretendemos, así que ya no tiene caso

Shikamaru negó la cabeza con frustración y con voz dura dijo:

—¿Es que acaso perdiste la cordura? ¿Y qué pasa con tu amiga Sakura y su esposo? ¿Qué les vas a decir cuando te vean llegar con un bebé recién nacido, adoptado por ti? —aún a esas alturas se negaba a llamar a la niña por el nombre que le había dado Ino —. Recuerda que ellos llevan mucho tiempo intentando tener hijos... adoptar uno; y resulta que tu llegas después de una semana con una bebé a tu cuidado.

Ino lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, había olvidado de ese hecho. ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a Sakura? Por que estaba segura que aunque ella lo entendiera, ese hecho no iba a dejar de ser presión en una llaga dolorosa para la pelirrosa. Se colocó a Shikako sobre el hombro para comenzar a darle suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

—Yo... yo no... —no sabía exactamente que decir.

—O tal vez —continuó Shikamaru de manera sarcástica —, ¿piensas recomendar a Sasori con tu amiga en vista de que él... puede conseguir bebés de un día para otro, no?

En la habitación solo se escucho el sonido de la palma de Ino estrellándose de manera fuerte en la mejilla del hombre.

—No te atrevas a decir eso —exigió con fuerza —. No soy esa clase de persona, es sólo que...

—No pudiste evitar enamorarte de la niña —exclamó con un suspiro —.Pero no puedes quedarte con ella, Ino. No sería práctico para ti, trabajas casi todo el día y un bebé lo que necesita es tiempo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? El tiempo es lo de menos, puedo reducir mi horario y contratar a una niñera mientras trabajo, desde el mismo momento en que Shikako pase a formar parte de mi vida se convertirá en mi prioridad —Ino comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, arrullando a Shikako que daba muestras de cansancio —. Y mucho menos entiendo como puedes comportarte así con una niña tan preciosa que no tiene la culpa de nada. Yo... yo solo quiero una mejor vida para ella. Sólo vela Shikamaru.

Y al decir esto acerco la niña a Shikamaru, que retrocedió casi asustado, negándose a cargar a la niña.

—Ni por un momento pienses que vas a apelar en mi cariño. No la voy a querer, de hecho lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es una niña que por bonita e inocente que sea, complicara mi vida.

—No pretendo conmoverte de ninguna manera, sólo estoy dando mi punto de vista. No pretendo encerrarte en ninguna jaula como si fueras un pájaro al que le impiden volar.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

—La verdad es que no eres más que un cobarde con miedo al compromiso y me das lastima, Shikamaru. Porque estás tan encerrado, preocupado por impedir que alguien se te acerque que no te das cuenta de todo lo que te estás perdiendo.

Sin hacer caso a su última acusación, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación con pasos acelerados, bajando las escaleras rápidamente. Salio de la casa con la imperiosa necesidad de aire; se planteo el tomar el auto e ir a dar una vuelta, pero tenía tan embotada la mente que no le pareció la mejor opción por la que opto por comenzar a caminar.

Tal vez así podría despejarse un momento.

Como si fuera cámara lenta recordó con exactitud todo lo que había pasado desde que entro a la oficina de Ino con toda intención de exigirle que se alejara del caso de Sasori. Pero solo basto ver los ojos de la rubia y sus opiniones para terminar convenciéndola de que trabajara con él, para detener al abogado.

Ino muy en el fondo tal vez lo acusaba de ser un cobarde que no estaba dispuesto a comprometerse con alguien, de hecho su madre también opinaba lo mismo desde que termino con Temari. Pero no es que estuviera completamente contra del compromiso, era solo el hecho de que...

Temari su ex-novia lo había lastimado mucho. ¿Quería él volver a sufrir por una mujer engañosa? Por supuesto que no. No era agradable el enterarte de que la mujer de la que estás enamorado está contigo por el dinero que posees. Su padre lo había educado bajo el más fuerte estandarte de la justicia, lo que es bueno y malo.

A su modo de ver, lo que Temari había cometido con él era una crueldad para con sus sentimientos. Ella había sabido lo enamorado que él había estado, y eso no le importo...

"Tengo miedo", admitió para sus adentros con una sonrisa burlona. Tal vez Ino tenía razón, y era solo un simple cobarde que tenía miedo a comprometerse, pero... Él era feliz de esa manera, sin que nadie lo obligara a hacer algo que no quería, sin que nadie lo chantajeara. Dueño completo de si mismo, de su tiempo, de sus decisiones. Agito la cabeza, asegurándose de que el tema de Temari era un tema finalizado en su vida.

Inevitablemente, su mente regreso al tema de Ino. El solo recordarla bajo de él moviéndose de manera sensual... Kami, la deseaba de una manera casi desesperada

—"Mendokusai" — mascullo para sí.

Aún no podía entender como es que se le había metido en la cabecita la idea de adoptar a la niña; ahora lo más importante era aplicarle un poco de sentido común a la preciosa rubia que se había quedado cuidando a la bebé.

Ino era soltera, por lo que se le dificultaría el hecho de adoptar bajo el papel de madre soltera. ¿Le ayudaría el hecho de que el supuesto padre adoptivo en verdad se casara con la madre adoptiva? ¿Sólo para formar esa hermosa familia de la que la señora Chiyo había hablado?

Sintió como un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo. En ese momento escucho el chillido de llantas de auto muy cerca de él y con terror vio como un auto se dirigía a embestir a un niño que empezaba a cruzar la calle.

Sin pensar en nada más, solo atino a correr hacia el niño y apartarlo del camino del auto, siendo él embestido por el carro. Fue empujado con fuerza por el auto, estrellándose contra el piso, recibiendo un duro impacto con la esquina de la banqueta.

Después, todo se volvió oscuro.

Comenzó abrir los ojos, siendo cegado por la luz de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Parpadeo tratando de adaptar sus ojos a la luz, viendo que a su lado había tres personas que lo miraban de manera ansiosa.

—¡Shikamaru!, ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? —vio que le preguntó una mujer rubia que lo observaba con claro gesto de preocupación.

Trato de hablar, pero tenía la boca completamente seca y le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Sólo quería ocultar la cabeza en la almohada y dormir un poco más.

—Señora Nara, siga hablándole a su esposo, si no conseguimos su atención podría caer en un coma profundo. Se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Ino miro al doctor de cabello blanco con el rostro completamente pálido, con los ojos llenos de angustia y lágrimas.

—No diga cosas que asusten más a la señora Nara —exclamó una tercera voz perteneciente a un pelirrojo.

—Tengo que ser muy honesto con ustedes —se justifico el médico —. El paciente tiene que estar conciente para realizarle una resonancia magnética y ver detalladamente el daño del golpe producido en su cabeza. A estas alturas no sabemos exactamente la condición del señor Nara.

—Shikamaru por favor, despierta —rogó Ino mientras tomaba la mano de Shikamaru y la apretaba entre las suyas —. Mírame, abre los ojos, por favor, Shika.

El hombre con mucho esfuerzo y algo de dolor, abrió por completo los ojos mirando fijamente a la mujer que estaba a un lado de él. Tenía unos espectaculares ojos azules, ojos que provocaron un vuelco en su estómago. ¿Qué hacía allí?

—Shikamaru tuviste un accidente —dijo el hombre pelirrojo que estaba a un lado de la rubia.

—No lo recuerdo —musitó angustiado Shikamaru mientras comenzaba a observar toda la habitación. Por el momento solo podía pensar en el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía y en su deseo de que todo se mantuviera en silencio con las luces apagadas.

—Te trajeron al hospital —dijo con un nudo en la garganta Ino, el médico se mantenía cerca de ellos pero era un mero espectador —. Fuiste muy valiente, salvaste a un niño de ser atropellado.

—¿Sientes algún malestar, Shikamaru? —preguntó ahora el doctor mientras revisaba con una lamparita las pupilas del hombre.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza —exclamó Nara mientras veía con temor al doctor.

Cuando el doctor termino, fijo su vista en la rubia que aún no soltaba su mano y dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Oh, Shikamaru estuve tan preocupada por ti. Pensé... oh Kami, pensé que...

—¿Shikamaru? —preguntó finalmente el paciente, dejando una expresión de miedo en Ino, y una de confusión por parte de Sasori.

—Shikamaru. Shikamaru Nara, ese es tú nombre —exclamó con seriedad Sasori fijando sus ojos en el hombre tendido en la cama —. ¿No recuerdas quién eres?

Él Nara solo se limito a negar con la cabeza.

—Señor Nara, ¿recuerda quién es ella? —preguntó ahora el médico señalando a la preciosa rubia que lo tenía de la mano.

—No lo sé —respondió él —. ¿Debería saberlo?

—Es tú esposa, Shikamaru —exclamo Sasori sin cambiar de expresión —. Ino Nara, llevan tres años casados, y finalmente hoy han tenido una hermosa niña...

—Se llama Shikako —término por decir Ino —. Trata de recordar.

Shikamru siguió el consejo, pero solo logro que su dolor de cabeza aumentara.

—No puedo recordar nada —respondió con pánico el hombre —. ¿Has dado a luz hoy? No lo parece.

—La han adoptado —exclamo Sasori.

Shikamaru asintió, sintiéndose aún perdido.

Igual que Ino.

Shikamaru en el hospital con amnesia, posiblemente creyéndose ahora que en realidad estaban casados. Ella en casa de la señora Chiyo y la pequeña Shikako, fingiendo ser la esposa de Shikamaru cuando en realidad solo eran una reportera y un detective buscando detener a un traficante de niños...

Ahora estaba ella sola cuidando no ser descubiertos por Akasuna No y sus cómplices.

—Tal vez si me cuentan algo sobre mi vida, mi trabajo, pueda recordar algo —sugirió Shikamaru, tratando de verse positivo.

¿Qué iba a decirle? Era obvio que ella tenía que aferrarse al plan que habían trazado cuando planeaban enfrentarse a Sasori, su posición era muy delicada y no podía permitirse ningún error. Por lo que dijo:

—Eres fotógrafo. Puedes cubrir cualquier evento, desde una boda hasta sesiones fotográficas con modelos —recito la rubia recordando vagamente las palabras que Shikamaru había dicho en su entrevista con Sasori, tal vez eso ayudaría un poco. A esas alturas podía creer cualquier cosa.

—Lo lamento, no lo recuerdo —murmuro.

Lo cual era dolorosamente obvio, Shikamaru no tenía un estudio fotográfico, no trabajaba con modelos y nunca había cubierto sacando fotos en la boda de nadie. Sintió como más lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, por supuesto que no lo recordaba, porque ese no era su trabajo. Se sentía tan impotente al verlo tan triste e indefenso.

—Ahora que el paciente esta despierto, es momento de que lo lleve a que le realicen una resonancia magnética, para ver de que gravedad es el daño —después de decir esto el médico salio de la habitación con intención de buscar a una enfermera para que lo ayudara.

Ino se siguió a un lado de Shikamaru que había cerrado los ojos, tratando de recordar. Sasori por su parte se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba enfrente de la cama.

—No te preocupes más, Ino —exclamó el pelirrojo —. No es bueno para Shikamaru.

—Es que son tantas cosas las que han pasado hoy... La entrevista, el accidente, la llegada de Shikako a nuestras vidas... —de pronto reacciono —.¡Shikako! ¿Qué va a pasar con ella? Yo no quiero perderla pero ahora las cosas...

La ojiazul estaba verdaderamente ofuscada. ¿Qué iba a ser? Shikamaru en el hospital, ella aterrada ante la idea de que descubrieran su engaño, Shikako con un futuro incierto en sus vidas...

—No te preocupes por eso, Ino —exclamo con aburrimiento el pelirrojo —. No perderán a la niña, los trámites continuaran como de costumbre. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que marcharme. Estaré al pendiente.

La rubia asintió, justo cuando Sasori se iba, llego el médico con una camilla dispuesto a llevarse a Shikamaru para llevarlo a la resonancia programada para él.

Ino apretó de nuevo la mano de Shikamaru mientras unos enfermeros lo pasaban de la cama a la camilla.

—Todo va bien Shikamaru, estoy contigo —le murmuro la ojiazul.

Shikamaru por su lado la vio agradecido, mientras le dirigía una leve sonrisa.

—¿Estarás aquí cuando regrese? —preguntó sintiéndose afortunado de no estar solo con un pasado desconocido y un futuro incierto.

Era maravilloso sentir que a pesar de no recordar nada de tú vida, tenías una mujer que te amaba

—Nada ni nadie podrá apartarme de tu lado —declaro con fervor Ino —. Te amo —exclamó ella... ¿Muy metida en su papel de amorosa esposa?

Ino mantuvo la compostura hasta que Shikamaru salió de la habitación, una vez el fuera de la habitación, cubrió sus ojos con sus manos para comenzar a llorar.

* * *

_Hola a todos! Oh, Shikamaru con amnesia… Sí, lo se, se vio muy ehh… ¿choteado (usado)? Jejeje ahh espero k les haya gustado este intento de capitulo. Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero, me kede sin computadora… Es malo, mi lap termino sin ninguna esperanza de vida, lo que significa que tengo k compartir una con mi hermano ¬¬ y luego entre semanas antes a la escuela con la intención de adelantar materias, por lo que mis vacaciones no duraron mucho en realidad jejeje ¬¬._

_Quiero darle las gracias a: __**Daga Uchiha, Umeko-chan, pilar, Kotorii-Chan, Ellie-Kino, Ana, Mitsuki Tsukiomi, **__por sus maravillosos comentarios que me hacen muy feliz… Sin más me despido de todos deseándoles lo mejor de lo mejor. _

_Hace algunos días me lleve un disgusto inicial con una desesperada ShikaTema que casi me tacho de loca por que me gusta el ShikaIno (no dijo lo mismo cuando leyó mi fic SasuSaku ¬¬). Después de esa acusación sin sentido que" hasta me sonrió y cuando me sonrió es por que me carcajeo" (sarcasmo mexicano aprendido de mi abuela xD). Llegue a la conclusión de que estoy de regreso (al parecer jeje) y dispuesta a seguir luchando por __**un mundo con más ShikaIno!**_

_¿Merece un revire?_

_**Ilusion-chan**_


End file.
